talesfromtheborderlandsfandomcom-20200213-history
Loader Bot
Loader Bot is a main character in Tales from the Borderlands. Character Loader Bot is a very powerful Hyperion bot who at first only acts when given commands. He does seem to have his own personality when he is first met. He will walk with everyone without being told to. As the game progresses he seems to grow to be very smart, making his own decisions, and even developing feelings for his friends around him. He is unlike any other Loader Bot, gaining sentience and even having a body change at the end of the game. When Handsome Jack was alive, he used to have Loaders who became self aware destroyed. Tales from the Borderlands "Zer0 Sum" He is first deployed by Rhys, courtesy to Yvette. Rhys will get the choice to assign what he will be equipped with. He will fight off the bandits, but Rhys must either choose to evacuate the loader bot or self-destruct. Either way, he shows up at the end. If you self-destructed him, he'll say, "You Suck". If you evacuated him, he'll say, "Righteous father! I have found you!" "Atlas Mugged" If The Loader Bot was self-destructed, he will be a bit cold and bitter to Rhys, if told to run, he will be friendly to him. Loader Bot is there in the Atlas Facility that they found, he helps them get out of there and protects the caravan while Hyperion fires moonshots at them. He gets split up from the rest of them when Rhys and Vaughn fall out of the caravan after the back is blown off. He is later seen when Hugo Vasquez attempts to run over Rhys and Vaughn, picking them up and saving them. Rhys gets the choice to go to Old Haven or meet up with Fiona and Sasha at Hallow Point. If chosen to go to Hollow Point, the Loader Bot saves Fiona and Sasha from Athena. Once they arrive at Old Haven, Rhys can socialize with Loader Bot but will simply say 'Hi'. If you had chosen to self-destruct him, he will say "Rejection mode activated." Once they discover the hidden facility, they go inside and find a bunch of dead Crimson Lance soldiers. Loader Bot gets disabled by Hugo Vasquez and his fate is unknown. "Catch A Ride" If you chose to trust Fiona, she manages to jump onto Loader Bot's back and remove the controlling device on him. If you chose to trust Jack, Vaughn manages to get the controller from Vasquez and smash it. He helps to defeat the bandits by punching them and pushing over a giant statue. He helps the gang escape the facility but is shot out of the air by Vallory's rocket launcher. After Vallory leaves he finally stands up again. He meets Gortys and the two of them seem to spend a lot of time together on the trip to the dome. If you chose to trust Fiona, Vaughn will be paralyzed and strapped onto Loader Bot's back. When they arrive, he is seen carrying Gortys from the caravan roof and continues to follow her around. He is soon asked by Rhys to move rubble blocking a door. If Vaughn is paralyzed, he will ask you when he will recover. If you had self destructed him, you can ask him for forgiveness at this point. Inside the room, there is a chance for you to buy him a new skin. When Vallory attacks with her rocket launcher, he grabs onto Gortys and uses his body to protect her from the blast. He remains curled around her even as Vallory's henchmen tear his own legs off. For the rest of the episode he runs around on his hands and is able to keep up with August's car as he chases Gortys. Sasha and Rhys ride on top of him during this scene. When on the car, he digs a hand into the ground to try and slow down the speed of the car. He uses a large branch to knock away blasts until Gortys trips, causing them all to fall to the ground and get captured by Vallory. When Vallory approaches him and Gortys, he defends her by saying "Leave her alone." "Escape Plan Bravo" Loader Bot only appears briefly in this episode. He is mostly with Gortys on top of the caravan (spaceship), holding onto her as they travel to Helios. He also gives statistics on the status of the ship when it is damaged. "The Vault of the Traveler" Loader Bot is first seen when Fiona, Sasha, and Gortys arrive back in the hanger bay with the last piece. He tries to stop Kroger and Finch from taking Gortys, but is electrocuted by Finch and unable to move. He helps Fiona get to an escape pod and then goes to help Rhys. He sacrifices himself by helping Rhys into a damaged escape pod, barely closing the door before getting his arm shot off by Kroger. Then he is repeatedly shot by Kroger and is presumed to be dead. Later in the episode it is revealed Loader Bot was the stranger the entire time, using his hidden identity to "learn the truth" from Rhys and Fiona. He tells the gang that he had witnessed Gortys being destroyed and had mistaken it as betrayal. He had survived by installing his eye on top of the endoskeleton meant for Jack's AI. He asks for forgiveness by hugging Fiona, then explains that he plans to save Gortys by summoning the Vault of the Traveler and killing it. He helps you to pick out members for your Vault team, giving you info on all of them and even going with Fiona to meet Felix if you chose to pick him. Once the team is gathered and the plan is set, he explains to Rhys and Fiona that they need to put the core inside Gortys. He helps the other Vault hunters fight the monster until Gortys takes him and the others inside her to steer. He helps Gortys fight by tossing a broken Helios ship at the monster. Once the battle is over he is seen walking up to Gortys (still in her final form) and setting a hand on her leg while resting his head against it. When smaller Gortys appears, he bends down to greet her. At the end of the episode, he is hugged by Gortys and the two of them walk off together. Killed Victims * Unnamed Bandits * Kroger Relationships Rhys Their relationship is highly determinant, he follows Rhys orders because it is what he was made for. When he later shows up he can be either happy or not too happy of seeing Rhys. In episode two, his behavior towards Rhys is determinant, if Rhys didn't blow him up he will treat Rhys as a very good friend, even partaking in a bro-fist, but if Rhys blew him up, he will constantly take opportunities to emotionally and physically hurt Rhys in a passive aggressive manner. In episode 3, Rhys may have the option to befriend Loader Bot again. Fiona Despite not being shown interacting much, they seem to be on good terms and appreciate each other. Sasha Despite not being shown interacting much, they seem to be on good terms and appreciate each other. Vaughn Loader Bot seems to like Vaughn, despite what Rhys may do as he'll put Vaughn down gently and give him a bro fist no matter what. Gortys - "Some things are not for us to know, beautiful sphere." Loader Bot to Gortys in an unused audio. - "Do you like her?" Rhys to Loader Bot in an unused audio. - "Nice gams." Loader Bot to Gortys in Episode 3 : Catch a Ride - "Ahh. I have missed this." Loader Bot to Gortys in Episode 5 : The Vault of the Traveler. Loader Bot and Gortys's relationship is an important part of the game, given the events of Rhys and Fiona telling their stories would have never happened if Loader Bot (The Stranger) hadn't captured them and questioned them. Loader Bot is protective of Gortys and determined to keep her safe and bring her back after being destroyed. Loader Bot is shown to have a strong bond with Gortys from their first interactions in Episode 3 (holding onto her as they ride on the caravan roof). He is also shown to be very protective of her, grabbing onto her and using his body to shield her from Vallory's rocket launcher; even allowing Vallory's henchman to tear off his legs while holding onto Gortys to keep her safe. At the end of the episode when Vallory approaches the two robots, Loader Bot defends her by saying "Leave her alone". In Episode 4 : Escape Plan Bravo they are shown briefly together on top of the rocket traveling to Helios. When playing as Fiona, if you fail to press the button between the trap doors a cut scene plays showing Loader Bot pushing Gortys off into space to protect her from the rocket blowing up, which ends in a game over. In Episode 5 : The Vault of the Traveler, when Finch and Kroger are kidnapping Gortys, Loader Bot attempts to get to her but is stopped by being electrocuted. When he helps Fiona into an escape pod he asks her to "Find Gortys. Keep her safe." Later in the episode it is revealed Loader Bot is The Stranger, and his motives were driven by wanting to save Gortys and bring her back after he had mistaken Fiona shooting her with the rocket launcher as betrayal. Loader Bot had gathered all of her missing pieces and developed the entire plan to summon the Vault of the Traveler, stating "Killing the vault monster is the only way to ensure that Gortys can live in peace... the only way to save her." When discussing the plan, he makes sure that everyone knows the main goal of their mission is to save Gortys. During the fight, he is one of the five team members fighting inside Gortys. He helps Gortys fight by tossing a broken Helios ship at the monster. After the fight is over, Loader Bot is seen walking up to Gortys (still in her final form) and setting a hand on her leg while resting his head against it. When smaller Gortys appears, he bends down to greet her. At the end of the episode, Fiona tells Gortys that Loader Bot deserves her thanks because he was the one who had brought them all together to save her. Gortys thinks to herself for a second before rolling up to Loader Bot to give his leg a hug. Then after Fiona exclaims, "Aw, they're so cute together!" The two of them walk off together talking. Appearances Tales from the Borderlands * Zer0 Sum * Atlas Mugged * Catch A Ride * Escape Plan Bravo * The Vault of the Traveler Category:Characters Category:Zer0 Sum Characters Category:Atlas Mugged Characters Category:Catch A Ride Characters Category:Escape Plan Bravo Characters Category:The Vault of the Traveler Characters Category:Alive